Happy Birthday, Yugi! 2013
by Atem-Lover4eva
Summary: Dedicated for Yugi on his birthday! Please read and review!


**A little story for a cute Yugi on his birthday! While writing this story, I was listening to a k pop song by B.A.P. Can anyone guess what it's called? Okay, fine, it's called, "Happy Birthday." *sigh* such a wonderful song. But no, this story is not puzzleshipping though. Kay... Thanks! Read and review please!**

* * *

Happy Birthday, Yugi! 2013

Slowly and quietly, small, pale, barefeet tiptoed through the house that was softly lit from the early morning sunlight. A small smile graced his lips, growing wider as he neared his destination, his big, violet eyes filled with happiness. The footsteps then stopped, standing infront of the dark door with a golden coloured handle. With a frown, the child rose up on his tiptoes to reach the handle. A grin broke out as he grabbed it and turned.

The door creaked slightly, the child wincing as he leaned his head on the door incase the person inside heared. Brushing golden bangs from his face, he peeked in. Eyes widening as he stared at the empty bed, white sheets looking as if the person was already up. Curious, he stepped in, walking around then peeking into the bathroom to see if his big brother was in there.

Frowning he looked at the open window which let in a light breeze, illuminating the room in the soft sunlight just like in the hallway. Feeling down, he wrapped his arms around himself -not hearing the tiny, almost silent creak behind him- he turned around to go cuddle up in the warm sheets of the bed before strong arms picked him up, turned him around as he came face to face with someone's shoulder.

The child looked up, and smiled when he saw his big brother grinning at him with an amused expression. Realising he must have a weird look on his face, Yugi smiled. "Yami!" He squealed, wrapping his arms around his shoulder.

A chuckle. "What are you doing out of bed so early? It's only six." Yami said, as he held Yugi is his arms.

Yugi gave his brother a serious look, small hands holding Yami's face as he glared. "You forgot." He dead panned.

Yami pretended to look innocent. "Forget what?" He asked.

Yugi glared some more and then frowned as he leaned his head on Yami's shoulder, facing his pale neck as he drew circles on Yami's cheek. "My birthday..." He said with a pout.

Yami faked a shocked expression. "Oh! No wonder..." He trailed off, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed, Yugi still in his arms.

Yugi was curious. "Wonder what?" He questioned, looking at his brother curiously.

Yami reached under his bed and pulled out a medium sized box which was wrapped in yellow gift paper with blue stars around it, a red bow on top. "No wonder I bought this gift." Yami said to Yugi.

Yugi glared at him. "My gift?" He asked, looking at the box with high interest.

Yami hid a grin. "Your gift? Oh, I don't think it's your gift." He said.

"Yami! Stop joking!" Yugi cried, pouting as he gave his brother a playful punch.

Yami laughed. "Aright alright. You got me! Here." Yami said, putting Yugi down on the bed as he put the gift on his lap. Yugi gave a big grin before ripping the box and gift paper apart.

He gasped as he lifted out a grey rabbing, ears long as it hung beside it. Bright blue eyes while the bottom of the feet were white and pale pink, it's paws holding a big carrot.

"So cute!" Yugi squealed, hugging the bunny tightly. "Thank you, Yami!"

Yami giggled at the sight. "Happy birthday, Yugi." He said, reaching down and giving Yugi a little kiss on his cheek, causing the child to giggle.

Yami then gave him a serious look, looking him straight in the eye.

"What?" Yugi asked, looking at Yami curiously.

"You now owe me..." Yami said.

Yugi looked at him. "Owe, you?" He questioned.

Yami nodded seriously. "Uh huh. You owe me a lot. You have to pay me back."

Yugi looked at the rabbit and at his big brother. "Okay. How?" He asked, hugging the bunny tighter.

Yami grinned. "Like this!" He yelled, then jumped on Yugi, tickling him furiously. Yugi cried out, falling on the bed as he squirmed, trying to get away from his brothers tickling fingers.

"Y-yami! Stop!" He cried out, squealing as Yami attacked his tummy.

"Oh no! Not yet. You owe me!" Yami giggled.

Yugi was about to say something before he squealed once again. Trying to move, he then realised he tangled himself up in the sheets. "Yami!" He cried.

Yami then slowed down, gasping for air as he flopped down next to Yugi who was still giggling slightly as he as well breathed deeply.

"That wasn't funny. Yugi said, glancing at Yami.

Yami smirked. "But I had fun."

Yugi pouted and quickly sat up, climbing on top of Yami and settled himself on Yami's stomach, then began counting on his hands. Yami looked at him very amused.

"Yami, today, I'm... Six!" He cried.

Yami smiled. "Yes... Six years old. You grow up so fast!"

"Uh huh! And next year I'm gonna be seven!" Yugi said.

Yami smiled and pulled Yugi down next to him as he wrapped his arms around the small body and pulled him close. "And you know what else is gonna be seven?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked up at Yami curiously.

"The time. It's already over six and you need to sleep. You haven't slept much at all last night." Yami said.

"You too." Yugi said, giving a yawn, showing how true Yami's words were before smiling and cuddling closer to Yami who was drifting off.

"Yes. Happy birthday, Yugi." Yami said softly. Hearing no answer, he glanced at the child and see he was already asleep. Smiling, Yami pulled the sheets around them, falling back to sleep, not caring that they have school in less than three hours.

* * *

**And there! Great? Isn't great? I don't care! Just click that review button and tell me what ya think! HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGI! Whoo! Kay, bye!**


End file.
